The Elite
by AZant
Summary: Joey gets invited to a new tournament hosted by Pegasus. Unknown to him that a new threat has come and it will take his talent to stop.
1. Default Chapter

The Elite

Dis: I don't own YuGIOh so don't sue.

It was finally over; was what all of the Yugi gang thought as Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba returned the Legendary Dragon cards to their resting place after they defeated Darts. Though Yugi was sad to let such a great card go, while Kaiba had to be forced to let the card go, it was Joey who took it the hardest of all three of the master duelists.

'Man…just when I thought I had a card that made me as special as Kaiba and Yuge I have ta return it.' Joey looked at the Claw of Hermose one last time before sighing. 'Man am ever gonna get to be on top. I mean there is nothing special about me. Kaiba is one of the richest men on earth, and Yugi has a millennium item, but what am I? Heck I can't even keep my promises most of the time. I always have to be bailed out by Yuge when I can't do what I say.' Joey remembers the time he failed to save Mai when she was trapped in the shadow realm by Marik.

'I know what I am now and that's nothing. As much as I hate to admit it Kaiba was right, I am just a dog. Even my friends don't give me much praise in my dueling talents, its always a joke before I do anything. What am I doing playing this game I'm not special nor do I have the talent Kaiba and Yugi do in the game. There is no reason for me to be playing in the top league.' Soon these depressing thoughts grew on poor Joey as he wondered what he was doing here. It was at that moment a voice was heard in his head.

'Don't give up on yourself Joey.' 'Huh?' 'Who's that, where are you, and what are you doing in my head?' Joey asked scared that he might be going crazy. The voice soothed his worries. 'Don't worry Joey Wheeler I mean you no harm and I assure you that you are not going insane. I have heard your thoughts and I will tell you not to give up. I have been keeping an eye on you for some time now and I know that you are special and that one day, your talents will be recognized. You must believe in yourself; also believe that your friends believe in you.'

Joey was very curious about this strange voice. It sounded familiar in a way but he couldn't remember the face of the person. Also he had to admit that this voice was right, he shouldn't think like this. He had a great life and had lots of friends. True they would bug him, but they were always there when he needed them. Feeling better now, he sent back his Claw of Hermose to the land of the monsters to rest until the earth needed it again.

Somewhere in a tomb in Egypt:

A young Egyptian man with blue eyes, a turban, and around his neck was the millennium key, opened his eyes when he finished talking with Joey. He was happy that he got through to the young man, though he didn't show it on his face. "I'm happy I gave you what you needed Joey. It is true that Yugi Mutou is destined to be the Pharaoh one day, but I as was well as the other guardians are feeling a great evil growing and I fear that the Pharaoh won't be able to stop it. He'll need you most of all for we feel a great potential in you that will one day show how great you truly are.

* * *

One year later: 

Joey sighed as he got to his apartment from his part-time job at the movies. For a while now he had worked hard and had pushed himself to getting a pretty stable life now. Thanks to Yugi, Joey was able to use that small fortune Yugi won at Duelist Kingdom to not only pay for Serenity's eye surgery, but also to get a place for the both of them to live away from their arguing parents. He knew the money wouldn't last so he worked for the bills of the apartment while Serenity did the same. When he didn't work he hung out with the gang and dueled Yugi; though usually he lost, but he lost just barely.

As he sat down on a chair in his place, Serenity came home from her job at the restaurant. "Hey Joey I'm back."

"Hey Serenity, how was work?"

"Well waitressing isn't very exciting job, but it does give great tips. By the way I got the mail for you."

"Thanks sis you're the best." With this he turned on the TV, when he did it showed a new commercial about a dueling tournament.

'Hey all you duelists out there, a new global tournament has come! Maximilion Pegasus has just issued a new tournament going on in a few weeks at his Duelist Kingdom Island called The Dueling Elite! This tournament will be like none of the others before it. There will be new rules and new hidden surprises for this one!

500 invitations have been sent out all over the world making it one of the biggest tournaments ever held. Should the duelists that are selected have the guts to come and face some of the best in the world come and get registered now! We'll be waiting!'

It was then it spoke about the sponsors of the tournament and the laws. What Joey was wondering if Yugi would let him tag along. It would be pretty obvious that he would get one, for he had been placed first in two major dueling events.

"Hey Joey you got something in the mail." Serenity called out.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently as he took the letter from Serenity.

Opening it up, he gasped as it was 2 invitations to the Duelist Elite Tournament. "I-I don't believe this, I actually got an invited! What's this?" Underneath the tickets was a letter to him, so he read out loud so Serenity could hear too. "Joey Wheeler due to your top 5 duelist status, you have been accepted to join this tournament. In three weeks go to the harbor to leave for the Duelist Elite Tournament. This second invitation is for a mandatory partner you must have in order to enter. This can be given to anyone you want, but the person must be able to duel.

We hope to see you there and good luck,

Signed Maximilion Pegasus."

Joey was ecstatic that he got accepted he didn't think he was really that well known, but this invite proved it. Knowing just who to ask, Joey got his jacket on and ran to the door. "See yah sis I gotta ask Yuge if wants to be my partner." Before he reached the door Serenity tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh Joey?"

"Huh? What's up sis…" Was all could finish for when he turned around he met his sisters ultimate female attack, the dreaded 'Sad Puppy Pout Face'.

"Joey, could I please be your partner for this tournament?" She asked shyly.

"Y-Y-You want to join in? But I need someone who can duel." Joey was off balance from his sister's attack. She didn't let up on the attack as she held out a deck.

"When Mia's been in town, she's been teaching me how to duel. I know I'm not very experienced with the game, but since this is just a fun a tournament, I really want to play. So can I be your partner please, Pretty Please?"

At this extra cuteness she gave him, Joey caved in 30 seconds.

* * *

1 hour later: 

Joey and Serenity walked over to Yugi's grandfather's card shop, where he thought Yugi would be so that he could tell him his partner for the tournament was his sister. Later they would go to his favorite card shop across town to see if he could prepare for the tournament by getting better cards. He looked at his sister until he thought of a question that had been bugging him since he found out she had a deck.

"Hey Serenity what kind of deck do you run? If you don't mind me askin sis?"

"No Joey I don't, I have a kind of a fairy deck, well most of my deck are fairies."

"Oh." 'Figures, my sister may probably be the sweetest person on earth.' "Hey here we are Serenity." Joey said as both looked at the sign of Yugi's store.

Walking in, both saw Yugi getting cards from his grandpa building his deck stronger. Looking up Yugi went over to Joey. "Hey Joey, did ya hear the news about the new tournament?"

"Yeah Yuge I just saw it and let me guess you got the invitation too."

Yugi nodded and showed him his ticket. "Your got one too right?" Joey nodded. "Cool. Say how about being my partner for this tournament, we've always made a great team together."

"Sorry Yuge but Serenity already asked me if she could be her partner. I would have asked you but Serenity gave me the look. Show him Serenity." Serenity did and both Yugi and Yami understood why he caved. Not even Yami could stand up to the 'Pout'.

"Oh well, I'll just have to ask around for a new partner. But I'm glad Serenity wants to play with you and I hope to see you at the finals."

"You can count on it Yuge. Any way, I gonna go now to get some cards. See yah in a few weeks. Also I hope ya don't think I'll go easy on ya in the tournament just cause your my friend."

Yugi smiled at Joey. "That's the way I like it." After this Joey left.

Down Town Domino City:

The card place that was Joey's favorite, was a rather small one compared to Dukes place and old man Muoto's place, but he like it. The owner was nice and he liked hanging out with him. Also the cards were cheap and the place had an all around good feel to it. Walking in Joey called for the owner.

"Hey Zack! Ya here man?"

Soon walking in from behind the counter, was a young guy around Joey's age and height with a black hair in a ponytail and a mustache. He smiled at his favorite customer then looked at his side to Serenity. "Hey Joey, how's it goin? And more importantly who is this gorgeous girl you have on your arm?"

Serenity blushed as Joey answered. "This is my younger sister Serenity, Serenity meet Zack the owner of this simple place."

"Uh it's nice to meet you." Serenity stated off guard at how blunt Zack was at complementing her. Others guys would just think about it while just trying to get closer to her, she had to admit, she like being complemented.

"Same here. It's nice to finally meet the one Joey talks about so much. Congrats on getting through your eye surgery, personally I think it would have been a major shame to have lost such beautiful eyes." Serenity blushed again, then Joey bopped him on the head.

"Zack stop flirtin with my sister! I'm here to buy some cards."

"Okay, okay, I'll help prepare for the Tournament. Now before you ask how I know you got invited, its because you're a hell a duelist and the committee would have been brain dead not ta give you an invite."

Joey smiled; Zack was also a fan of Joey's as well. "Thanks for your support man."

"No prob man, I do have something that can help you though. I've been able to get this one but it was hard, it took awhile to get, but I think you could give it a better home than I could." Opening a small card box Zack showed a card with a picture of a black dragon his head to the side about to fire a red blast. Joey and Serenity gasped.

"Whoa! You found a Red Eyes Black Dragon, with the alternate picture on it! That's awesome man! That's one of the rarest of all Red Eye's"

Zack smiled proudly. "Yep, but I decided to let you have it for your deck."

Joey shook his head. "Sorry man, thanks but you worked too hard to get that card. It wouldn't be right to just take it from ya."

"Nonsense! You're my best customer, also my friend, besides I only sell cards it be a shame for this to just sit here unused. I know you'll treat this with great respect and use it to its utmost potential like you have with your own Red eyes. But to help your conscience, I'll sell it to you for five bucks how about it?"

Seeing how much Zack wanted him to use it, Joey couldn't say no. "Alright man you got a deal."

After about an hour; Serenity and Joey were about to leave after buying some cards. Until Zack called them back. "Hey Joey before you go I have one more thing for you." He rushed to the back of the store and came back with a medium sized box. "This came to me about a few days ago, but I think they made a mistake because there's a letter for you in here."

"Really? For me? Well let's see the letter." Joey gets the letter and starts reading. "Dear Joey Wheeler, this box is for you; in it contains 12 card packs that should have some cards that will come in handy for you in the near future. I hope that you will be benefited by what is contained within them." The note had no name, so Joey just shrugged thinking it was a fan.

Joey opened the box and the first pack, when he opened it, he gasped in surprise at the holo he got. "Whoa! I don't believe it, what a card." And so, Joey opened each pack, surprised at how many ultra rare cards he got from them. As he finished the box the last one had a note taped to it. "Eh? What's this letter?" He opened it and read it out loud. "Joey Wheeler I believe you should be happy with the cards you have received from the packs already, this one is very special. This is not the time to open this pack. Open it when you feel its right." Everyone in the card shop raised an eyebrow at that. Joey shrugged, and did what it said and put the pack in his pocket for later. The person gave so many good cards already; it would be mean to just disregard his request. So Serenity and Joey left Zacks and started home to get ready in a few weeks for the tournament.

As the 2 weeks past, Joey and Serenity played the game together and looked over the others deck. They side decked as many as they could use as the invite said to be ready for anything. With the way Joey new Pegasus, he wasn't going to take that warning lightly as they both were prepared for what Pegasus had in store for the duelists.

* * *

Harbor 2p.m.: 

"All duelists prepare for departure we will be leaving in ten minutes." Yelled one of Pegasus's men.

Joey breathed in deep before he got on the cruiser, very nervous about this. That is until Serenity grabbed his arm in reassurance. He looked down and saw her smiling face made him smile in return. It gave him the reassurance he needed and both got on the boat. Due to Joeys status he was given one of the better rooms on the boat. There he and Serenity rested for what the biggest tournament was ever held.

* * *

2 days later: 

"Welcome all to the newest and the toughest tournament ever held the Dueling Elite Tournament!" Pegasus yelled as all the people listened to him on the ground level. Here the tournament was about to begin.

To be continued:


	2. The Rules and the Challenge

The Elite

Ch:2 The new rules and Joey's duel with a fusion master.

"Welcome to the Dueling Elite tournament!" Pegasus yelled as the duelists cheered, when the cheers stopped he continued. "Well folks I hope you had plenty of rest during your time over here since this will be a tournament like none other before it. In one hour, the tournament will start and all of you must go to different areas so that we all can have a quest to make it to the top. Now however on to the new rules that will be used in this tournament.

As like before on Duelist Kingdom, there will be field advantages to certain monsters played on the field and you'll need 10 star chips to get to the semi-final rounds. However the rules from Battle City are also applied here too. Meaning once you lose you must give the victor your rarest card. Also you will be using the duel disk system that Kaiba Corp. has developed and donated to this tournament so that duels can be played everywhere. But that's not all folks, because here are the rules that make this tournament so special.

All around the island are special computers that are activated once a duel begins. When a duel begins a computer will pop up and tell you, randomly, the dueling rules you must abide to. The rules are basic One on One, Deck master, tag team, 2 on 2, or Challengers choice. This type of dueling is why you needed a partner to enter. This tournament shall be a true test of your dueling skill to the utmost and only the strongest will survive. The only place on the Island for JUST One on One Matches is the steps up to the castle. But before any of you get any ideas, only duelists who have gained 8 star chips are allowed to go there. You will have three days to get 10 star chips and there will only be ten slots that can be filled. So get ready and begin in one hour." As the people cheered Pegasus walked away.

Joey scratched his head as he started walking with his sister through the valley area of the island. "Man that's a lota new rules don't you think sis. I mean its kind of confusing."

Serenity waved him off. "Oh don't worry Joey; I'm sure we'll be just fine. We can do anything if we stick together."

As Joey looked at his sister for a minute he smiled down at here. "Yeah you're right, let's take on everyone and win!" Serenity laughed at Joey and both left to find a challenger. But then a challenger found them.

"Hey you!" Yelled a 14 year old to the pair, they stopped their walk and saw the guy with a girl that looked a little younger than him. "Are you Joey Wheeler?" The boy asked

"Uh yeah that's me watcha want?" Joey asked as he looked over the kid. He had brown hair in a spike style that wore a blue jacket, kaki pants, red shirt. Next to him the blue haired girl wore a pink blouse and tan skirt.

The boy smiled at him, and lifted his arm up to show his duel disk. "This is great, I challenge you for one star chip."

Joey smiled at the kid "A challenge eh? Well alright, lets go." Joey Grinned as he too activated his duel disk. "Eh?" Was all Joey said as he was getting ready a holographic screen popped up from the ground, a robotic voice soon spoke up.

'New tournament rules random selection activating. Selecting rule limits.'

"Eh? Whats this all about?"

"Don't you remember Joey Wheeler! Pegasus said that this would happen remember what he said a little bit ago?" The kid addressed Joey.

Soon this fact dawned on Joey and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh yea I remember now, thanks…uh who are anyway."

It was now the kids turn to look embarrassed. "Oh sorry, I'm Alex Morphius, the fusion master." He said with pride while he turned to the girl. "And this is my little sister and partner, Mina the Fairy Queen."

"Hey." Was all the girl said.

"Nice ta meet-cha so are you ready."

"I was born ready Joey."

As if on cue the computer spoke up. 'Tournament rules randomly decided duel will be… one on one battle.'

"Well I guess we were the lucky ones in starting this tournament off easy on these new rules."

"Tell me about it, so anyway you go first Alex."

"Alright I will." With this both combatants drew their cards the duel started

Joey: 4000 Alex: 4000

(AN: For this story Joey's deck will mostly be from my Yugioh deck.)

As Alex looked over his cards and smiled as he decided what to do. "First I'll play these two cards facedown and then I'll put this card in face down defense mode. And that'll be it for me.

Joey looked at his own hand and then at Alex. Joey could tell that the kid knew what he was doing and probably had a few traps hidden under those cards. Joey had never faced a fusion deck before and that gave Alex an advantage. He then looked at his hand, he had 2 monsters 3 traps and 1 spell card, and he then decided what to do. "Well Alex I'll do the same thing, I'll put one monster down and 2 cards facedown. Now it's your move."

Alex smiled, happy that Joey was taking him seriously. As he drew, his smile got wider at what he drew. "Perfect, I knew you were good at this game, but I could tell that my deck type confuses you, so I'll make the first move. First I'll use polymerization to fuse my face down Spirit Reaper with my Nightmare horse into the devastating Reaper on the Nightmare (800/600)."

"Eh? What's the deal, that thing won't even make a dent in my defense monster."

"Oh ye of little faith. My monster has a special ability that makes it a monster of nearly impossible to beat. You see my Reaper can go past your monsters and attack directly! Go attack his life points directly!"

At the command, Reaper on the Nightmare jumped over Joeys card and slashed Joey's life points pushing him back and damaging his points (3200). Alex laughed again.

"Don't think that was the only thing my monster does, for you see when he attacks directly, I get to choose a card from your hand to send to the graveyard. Quite an evil little card isn't it?" His smirk however was gone as he saw his reaper get struck by lightening and shatter like glass. "W-what happened!"

"What's a matter Alex, didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for something like that." He then showed him one of his face down cards which depicted a cannon soldier being struck down by a bolt from the sky. "This trap card called Divine Wrath is a powerful card. With just discarding my Sinister Serpent, I was able to negate your Reapers discard effect and destroy it. I may have still lost a card, but you lost a good monster

"GGRRR, clever, very clever, but don't get over confident, because this duel aint even close ta being over! I set this card in defense and end my turn."

"Alright, now come on deck give me something good." He smiled at what he got. "That's what I'm talking about, I'll put my Luster Dragon in attack and flip Sasuke Samurai #4 (1200/1200) in attack and attack your monster." The spear totting samurai charged and the monster turned face up to D.D Warrior Lady(1500/1600).  
"Ha! You just lost four hundred life points."

"We'll see, my monster has an effect too. I flip a coin and if I call it right I get to destroy your monster and I call heads." Joey flipped a coin and sure enough it was heads. "Yes! Now get rid of his monster and attack his life points directly!"

"Nice try, reveal Negate Attack!"

When the Sasuke hit the shield it was thrown back, Joey having seen Kaiba use the card so many times, knew its effect so he didn't attack with his Luster Dragon.

"I'll admit that was close but don't think I'll let you beat me that easy, I've been waiting too long to just lose so fast."

"Whatya mean by that?"

"I am one of the top 20 duelists in Japan right now, incase you didn't know, considering all you top 5 guys just seem to forget about everyone else. Anyway I was accepted into the last two tournaments and I did better than most would have thought. In fact the only reason I was unable to reach the semi finals was the question of time. I ran out of time even though I had gained a place among the best. But not this tournament, I'm gonna make it all the way to the top this time."

"That's right bro you're gonna go all the way in this one." Cheered his little sister.

Joey just shook his head in amusement. "That's a good dream but you're one flaw is that you have to get past 'ME' ta get where you wanna go and in case 'You' don't know, I'm a great duelist."

"You tell em Joey!" Serenity cheered.

Alex smiled as he drew his card. "You're right I have to get by you first, and I will. First, I'll activate fissure to get rid of that annoying Sasuke #4." The ground under Sasuke crumbled and gave way, destroying him. "Next I'll use polymerization on my Zombra of the dark and my King of the Swamp to create one of my most devastating monsters, the mighty 'The Last Warrior From Another Planet(2350/2300)" What emerged was a hulking figure with yellow skin and glowing red eyes. He had cybernetic shoulder pads with deadly cannons and his right arm was a giant cybernetic claw that was dragging on the floor. "Ha! Lets see you stop him. Now my monster, destroy his last monster!" The creature lifted his claw, and struck down Joey's dragon and lowering his life points (2750). "This monster has a special ability as well, for as long as he's on the field you can't summon a monster of any kind on the field. Its your turn though I doubt you can find a monster that can stop me." Alex gloated.

Joey looked over his hand for a minute and drew his card then smiled. "Its true I can't summon but that doesn't mean that I can't set a monster." So Joey put a monster facedown then Alex's warrior destroyed it. This went on for two more turns until Alex got impatient.

"Come on Joey I want a match stop stalling and let me beat you already."

"We'll see about that cause my stalling got me the card I need, I use the card Hammer Shot!" Up above Alex's monster, a giant hammer floated in the air. "This card destroys the strongest monster on the field, and since your monster is the strongest he's done." As Joey said this, the hammer went down on the beast and flattened it with ease. "With that monster gone I can now summon a monster, and I summon Giant Orc(2200/0)!" The sumo type gray orc with a bone mace appeared. "Now attack his life points directly!" The monster smashed down and tore a huge chunk of life points off Alex(1800) then went into defense mode.

"GRRR! You'll pay for that!"

"I doubt that, your strongest monsters gone and I put this card face down." As he finished Alex was laughing up a storm.

"Y-you think 'THAT' was my best monster! Please, that one wouldn't even hurt a flea on the real monster I have. But I need time to prepare for him so I'll use Swords of concealing light to stall for a bit." Soon Joey's side of the field was surrounded by black swords.

Joey had nothing in his hand to stop this, all he could do now was build up his defense but so far he had gained just monsters and no real good traps and spell cards. It was after the 2nd turn the swords disappeared. When this happened Joey had 3 monsters in defense and was waiting for Alex to make his move.

"Now it is time. That stall card was just enough for me to create my ultimate monster. First I'll use the des Kangaroo and Giant Panda from my hand and use my polymerization."

When the three cards disappeared, the ground shook as a portal opened from the ground. What jumped out was the strangest looking creature Joey had ever seen. It was giant koala like creature with kangaroo muscular legs and kangaroo tail. It had green fur with a yellow belly fur and a scar on his left eye. On its paws were boxing gloves and on its kangaroo type feet were giant boxing shoes. To finish off he was wearing a strange purple vest. People would think this monster ridiculous, but only if they didn't know it was the fourth strongest fusion in the game. When he emerged fully Joey could only say one thing.

"Whoa that is a big monster."

"Meet my ultimate fusion as well as my rarest card, Master of OZ(4200/3700)!"

"Wow it power is off the charts!" Was all Serenity could say.

"Go get em bro!" Yelled Alex's sister.

"Now before I attack, I'll make him even stronger by using the field magic card Gia Spirit which increases his power by 500 points (4700/3200)!" Sprouting behind the monster was a giant tree and the monster got even bigger. "He now has enough power to make a Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon look weak."

Joey shook off his awe at the creature and became focused again. "Yeah, just because its strong doesn't make him invincible." Joey stated as he looked at the face-down card that was his Man-eater bug.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know that, but thanks to this card strength DOES mean everything. I flip over my trap card Skill Drain! With just a mere cost of a thousand life points (800) this card can negate any effect card." Joey cringed as he saw electricy hit his face down man-eater negating its effect.

"Now my monster, destroy the left facedown monster." With this command, Master of OZ wound his fist back and with a mighty explosion destroyed Joey's Man eater Bug without any problems. "Ha! So much for your man eater, I guess he was allergic to giant pandas."

Joey could only growl. "If you think that I'll be beaten by that giant panda-roo thing so easy then you have another thing coming!" Joey kept up a good front but inside he was starting to get nervous he only had 2 monsters protecting him now, things looked dim for Joey.

"You can do it Joey!" Joey turned to see Serenity cheering him on. "Don't give up, as you said power isn't everything in the game. I know you can think of something to stop his Master of Oz." Serenity assured.

Joey looked at her soulful eyes and cracked a smile. "Yeah you're right sis! This duel an't over!" As he was about to draw he closed his eyes in hope. 'Heart of the cards, guide me.' With this Joey drew his card and as he looked at it, his smile got bigger. "ALRIIIIGHT! Alex your through, I just drew the card that has never let me down during any of my duels."

"And what card is that praytell?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"First I sacrifice my two face down monsters, then I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon." As on cue, Joeys trademark monster emerged and roared its power to all.

"So you got your monster out, so what, it's nowhere near the power needed to destroy my monster."

"True at first it appears so, but I'm not done. Next I'll activate my facedown card scapegoats." On either side of Red Eyes were two pairs of goat tokens. "Alone these monsters are weak, but I activate the magic card United We Stand! This card joins my monsters powers together to create a force few can match giving my dragon 800 more Atk. and Def. points fro each monster on the field and I count 5; this raises my monster up to…lets here…to 6400 attack points total!"

"OH NO!" Alex and his sister gasped.

"That's right, now Red Eyes, OBLITERATE!" The dragon reared his head back as the red ball of energy formed in his mouth while the scapegoats were giving the attack their energy. He soon thrust his head forward and fired his red blast that shook the earth. The Master of Oz stood for a moment but the attack disintegrated his body and ended the duel.

JOEY(2750) ALEX (0)

Afterwards:

"That was an awesome duel Joey, here is my Master of Oz and my star chip."

"Thanks man, you did a great job I hope to see you in the finals later."

"We'll see man we'll see." Was all Alex said as he left to go for more duels.

Joey smiled and looked at Serenity. "Ya ready to go Serenity?"

"Yeah Joey lets go, we have a long way to go from here" With this both brother and sister walked while unknown to them Sadi looks on with a smile on his face.

"It has begun."

To be continued:


End file.
